Prince Greeneyes and Princess Luna
|friends = Martin, Blacktail, Dalila, Matthew, Kirby, Woodlanders, The Wootens, Werewolf Clan, Derek, Billy and David|minions = Woodlanders|enemies = Wolfgang, Derek, Billy and David (formerly), Werewolf Clan (formerly)|likes = Martin, Gaspard's heroism|dislikes = Wolfgang, threats to their family|powers = Animalistic Strength|weapons = Claws and teeth|fate = Killed by Wolfgang, later reincarnated into a spirit}}'''Prince Greeneyes and Princess Luna '''are posthumous characters in the first Black Lion movie. Background Prince Greeneyes and Princess Luna are the beloved young monarchs of the woods. As monarchs, it is their sacred duty to protect the woods from those who want to use Wolftanium for an evil and greedy purpose. Along with their parents, the young monarchs choose to keep the Wolftanium hidden from the outside world. Sometime when Martin turned eight years old, the crops started to die and the monarchs had to do something to prevent the crops from dying. Meanwhile, the Prince and Princess were preparing Martin for his future role as king of the woods. Later that night, the Prince and Princess tucked Martin in bed and they noticed that they're father brought back the berries that he needs to plant in the crops, so they went down to help him. They were glad that their father got the berries, they need for their crops. Before the royal family could safely return to the castle, the human who followed the king back to the woods, cocked his gun and he killed the Great King, Queen, Prince and Princess of the Woods. As a result of the murder by Wolfgang, it angered the Werewolf God and he turned Wolfgang into a punishment for killing the Great King and the royal family, he forced to rule the woods and it left Martin as an orphan and an only child. With Wolfgang killing the Great King and the royal family with no eyewitnesses, no one could stop Wolfgang's evil plan to commit genocide on all of the woodland animals, their younger brother, Martin and cousins. The Prince and Princess hoped that someone will defeat Wolfgang and save their people and family from his evil plan and someone will take his role as the true king of the woods. Someone like a human. Personality Not that much to know about the Prince and Princess since they were killed before the events of the film but since their people were mourning their death in the backstory that Wolfgang told, it told us that the Prince and Princess were caring, protective and loving young monarchs to their people and family. They loved their family very much and they would do anything to keep them safe. The Prince and Princess loved their younger brother, Martin very much, they loved to spend time with him and make him happy. They're also protective of him, so they'll do anything to keep them safe from danger. When they were killed by Wolfgang, they weren't able to spend time and protect him when he became an only child and an orphan which made them both sad. The Prince and Princess showed a love for the humans who are kind and sympathetic towards their family and people. They don't like the kind that are evil and murderous especially after Wolfgang killed their parents and was attempting to do it to Martin. To show their love for humans, they thanked Matthew and Charles for saving the woods from Wolfgang and they promised to take care of Robert and Giselle while they're in heaven. Physical appearance The Prince and Princess of the Woods are twin brother and sister because they're both slender grey wolves but to tell them apart is that the Prince has a lighter grey in his fur and the Princess has a darker grey in her fur. Appearances The Black Lion The Prince and Princess of the Woods are both mentioned and appears as a spirit since she was killed by Wolfgang along with their parents. Their brother, Martin survived because he was in bed. With Wolfgang as the king of the woods, he could torture and mentally abuse the woodland animals. The Woodland Animals and their family had no idea that Wolfgang was going to kill them all by committing genocide. The Prince and Princess and their family are hoping that someone will defeat Wolfgang, save the woods, restore peace and happiness and to have a better ruler to rule the woods. With the Prince and Princess and their parents dead, it left Martin as an only child and an orphan and to be adopted by the Mayor of the Woods and have Adam and his siblings as his adoptive siblings. The Woodland Animals and their family had no idea that Wolfgang was responsible for the murder of the royal family until he revealed himself as the murderer after he took Matthew and his friends as prisoners. Matthew was able to save the woodland animals and their family from Wolfgang. After Wolfgang's death, the Prince, Princess, their parents, Robert and Giselle were avenged and they were free from Wolfgang's magical werewolf necklace. They thanked Matthew and Charles for saving their family and subjects. They forgave Derek, Billy and David for their cruel and reckless behavior. Before they went to heaven, they were seen hugging Martin before they had to go. The Prince and Princess then went to heaven and along with their parents, Robert and Giselle. They came to the reunion party as guinea pigs along with their parents. The Black Lion The Prince and Princess of the Woods appears in the cartoon series as spirits or guinea pigs. Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Females Category:Princes Category:Princesses Category:Deceased characters Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Heroines Category:Forest animals Category:Spirits Category:Silent characters Category:Royalty Category:Character groups Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Nobility Category:Wooten characters Category:Teenagers Category:Animated characters Category:American characters Category:Nephews Category:Nieces Category:Character pairs Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Cousins